


I'll be here

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Couple fic if you squint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nice Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, possible slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When Peter temporarily loses his memory during a fight, Tony ends up admitting how much Peter means to him.(I guess this can be read as a couple fic or not, your decision really so it's tagged as both)





	I'll be here

"It's temporary," The doctor explained. Tony nodded, staring intently at Peter. He was wrapped in his Aunt's May's arms looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

Purely because Peter wasn't quite sure of who she was, and he’d only let himself be held because he didn't want to hurt the crying womans feelings. If she wanted to hold him, he'd let her.

It was obvious Peter was intimidated at the situation, he'd be frightened too if he woke up with no recollection of anything. Even his own name.

The side of his temple was bruised from their previous fight. He'd taken a sharp hit to the head, a reminder of how this amnesia came to be. The doctor assured them Peter would get his memory back eventually. He'd just need some help.

Tony was at a loss, how do you explain to a kid he's a teenage superhero that can climb the walls?

"How are you feeling?" May asked, and Peter shyly replied.

"Confused." An honest answer.

"Would you believe me if told you, you're a teenage superhero?" Tony asked, trying not to let his concern show.

"Yeah," Peter answered rubbing his head.

"So are you two like my parent's, or?" Peter questioned cautiously.

Tony's eyes widened, "No, I'm." He didn't know what to say.

"He's your mentor in a way," May replied, saving Tony the trouble.

"And you?"

"Your Aunt, I'm your only remaining family sweetheart. It's just you and me."

"Oh," Peter nodded, "Has it always been just us, or?"

"You've been with your uncle and I since you were five, a couple months back your uncle passed away. Since then it's just been the two of us." Aunt May explained.

Peter shuddered, dipping his head in pain. A flashing memory of a gun, and suddenly he's cast in darkness.

Tony rushed forward along with the doctor to catch Peter, Aunt May moving to let the two men set him back down.

"What happened?" Tony bit. The doctor was careful in looking him over again, "Maybe you'll have to introduce him to his old life even slower, he must have remembered too much for him to handle at once and passed out."

To his luck, Peter's eyes wearily opened again, May gingerly hugging him close.

Peter's eyes struggled to adjust, but he didn't protest to the coddling.

Tony's eyes were hard with concern, he'd seen the boy fall far too many times today.

"Mm Okay," Peter garbled, wanting to assure them the best he could.

Tony's mind betrayed him, screaming at him words he wanted to say. But he wouldn't let them pass his lips.

_'No you're not okay. You don't even remember your own fucking name. You were hurt pushing me out of the way and got hit. I deserve this shit, not you.'_

"Why don't you get some sleep buddy?" He suggested, Aunt May nodding in agreement.

"Okay, um I...I didn't get your names," Peter reminded.

"May," she spoke up, Peter nodding before looking to Tony’s figure.

"Tony Stark," he admitted before Peter shyly looked down.

"I didn't get my name either."

Before May could speak up Tony did, "Peter, you're Peter Parker."

"Okay, thank you."

"Why don't you lay back sweetheart, and we'll let you get some rest."

"Alright," Peter said uncertainly, watching the adults clear out. Now alone Peter blurted suddenly, "Stark?"

The name sounding awfully familiar to his clear mind.

"Would you like me to call back Mr. Stark?" A robotic feminine voice called from above. Peter jumped in surprise.

"Who's talking?"

"It's Mr. Stark's personal artificial intelligence system, FRIDAY. Would you like me to call for Mr. Stark?"

"Um, no. I was just wondering if he was alright, he looked a little torn up." Peter shyly admitted.

"Mr. Stark is currently suffering from anxiety, and bruising from your previous mission. He's in severe emotional distress over your injuries," FRIDAY'S explained.

"Do you have footage of this last mission?" He asked curiously, FRIDAY replied hesitantly. Odd considering she wasn't human.

"I do not think it is wise for you to watch in your current condition."

"Play it please,"

A holograph appeared before him. Images of a man in a red suit swinging around by webs, assisting a man in red and gold armor. Blasting at a man with metal tentacles attached to his back.

Peter's eyes focused in on the web slinger, it was undeniably himself rushing forward to catch the lone limb that the man of iron had missed.

It swung fast at the Iron-man's head, and he was quick to throw himself in front of the metal appendage. It smacking him in the head, sending him flying into the hard concrete below.

Rage is what came next, the Iron-man blasting intensely and insistently at the attacker before flying to his side. Cradling him gently, practically screaming.

"Peter god fucking damn it kid, no, please. God please, wake up Peter. C'mon Spider-Man! Come on Spidey don't give up on me now."

The voice now matched the face. It was Tony. Peter's head throbbed at the revelation, but he smiled sadly.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm not sure Peter," The AI replied, only making him feel worse. The video playing on repeat before him, this time taking note of the dents and scrapes lining the armor. Not once did his eyes drift to his own battered body on the screen.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Peter."

"Show me as much information about myself as possible," Peter ordered.

"I fear that is far too dangerous-"

"Override."

  
It did as told, showing him the thousands of things about himself he couldn't imagine himself. It didn't matter how drowsy it made him feel, it didn't matter that hours have passed and his head is light and swimming. He just needed to remember, so he could be there for Tony and his Aunt.

The door creaked, the footage of Spider-Man keeping his attention. It didn't matter, it was probably just the doctor coming to check on him.

"Peter?"

Peter turned towards the voice, "Hi Tony."

"Kid it's 4 in the morning, you should be resting." Tony’s voice weighed heavy with concern and exhaustion.

"I should say the same to you," Peter replied softly, Tony taking the conversation as invitation walked in. Sitting idly beside the bed.

"So you've been reacquainting yourself," Tony states.

"Yeah, you and May need me so..."

"Peter this could be hurting you, you passed out earlier." Tony huffed, running a hand through his unruly hair. Trying to stave off the fact that the kid was right, still, all too kind. Trying to help when it's probably been hurting him to even remember.

"Peter-"

"Will you be alright?" Peter asked, still eyeing him worriedly. Tony laughed pitifully, hating every fiber in his being.

"Peter for god sakes you're the one hurt. It doesn't matter if I'm alright or not, what matters is that you are. I'll be okay when you are," Tony huffed tears pricking his eyes, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," Tony launched forward hugging Peter tightly. "No Peter you don't get to say that either. You're just so good, and I'd hate to lose you. You're the closest thing I'll ever get to having a family of my own, and you really scared me today."

Peter reciprocated the hug, something nagging his head. Supplying that a hug from Tony was rare, as were his sobbing confessions. Holding tightly, careful not to hurt the man. Peter shifted allowing Tony to sit with him fully.

"You're too good to look up to a man like me, and I hate it because I feel like I'm going to fuck you up. Get you killed, and you so willingly throw yourself into harms way just to make me feel better. I don't deserve it, Peter," Tony confessed, Peter nuzzling closer into the man's sternum for comfort. Accepting the warmth of his mentor against him.

"Maybe not, but you need me regardless. So I'll be here, Mr. Stark."

 


End file.
